


Cafuné

by Selenic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment between new lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> For melagan, who inspires me often, this time by teaching me a new word. Hope this brings a smile to your face m'dear ^_^ This may or may not be a missing scene or a little epilogue to my still in the works longer Jim/Blair fic :) 
> 
> Spur of the moment, unbetad, all mistakes are mine. The explanation of the title word is from [Urban Dictionary](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cafun%C3%A9)
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/23784.html)

 

Cafuné

 

_Cafuné: Brazilian Portuguese, meaning ‘the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair’. It is among the few words that cannot be translated into English._

 

Blair stirred in the warm darkness of the night, wakened by a feeling of someone gently sliding their fingers through his hair, slowly, tenderly—from his temple all the way to the tips of his curls, and then again, as if trying to memorize how it felt. It made Blair smile, both with happiness and a touch of lamentation over the fact that it had taken them so long to get here. But here they were, and that was all that mattered. The motion of the hand was soothing, the repetition offering assurance that Blair wasn’t dreaming.

“Cafuné,” Blair whispered after a while. The hand paused for a moment, but then continued. Blair didn’t need Sentinel sight to know Jim was smiling too. Blair snuggled in closer, pressing tighter against his lover. _His lover_. The thought brought a lovely ache to Blair’s chest. Jim pressed a brief kiss on his lips, then a longer one, tired, but not entirely devoid of desire, and Blair responded willingly and in kind. It had been a long few days for them both.

“Explain it to me in the morning,” Jim said quietly with a last taste of Blair’s lips. There would be more time for everything tomorrow. Jim’s devoted fingers returned to their task, and Blair let all thought drift away, concentrating only on the path they traced, the solid warmth against him, and the feeling of utter belonging that defied words.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
